Liu Shan
Liu Shan is a new playable character in Dynasty Warriors 7. Prior to his playable appearance, he is best known as an infant found in the Dynasty Warriors series since the second title. He is Liu Bei's son and heir, becoming the second and last Emperor of Shu. His Dynasty Warriors counterpart stands at 165 cm (5'5"). In preceding installments of the Warriors franchise as well as other Koei titles, he is called Liu Chan. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors During the majority of the Dynasty Warriors series, Liu Shan appears as an infant during the Battle of Chang Ban as a rare powerup. In Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, he is portrayed as an effeminate and cowardly monarch. In Dynasty Warriors 5, he takes over the Shu kingdom after Liu Bei's death. He is left to defend Shu's land after an invasion from Wu at Bai Di Castle. Furthermore, Zhuge Liang is busy at Wu Zhang Plains and is unable to help Liu Shan. Only Ma Chao, Huang Zhong, Jiang Wei and Xing Cai remain to guard him. Liu Shan is depicted as gentle, weak and untrained. Lovestruck by the maiden, he sorely wishes for Xing Cai to stay behind and wishes he had Guan Ping's strength so he can properly protect her. During the battle, he will rush to her aid should her health drop to low levels. After the battle, however, he vows to grow stronger to protect his people during Shu's scenarios. Xing Cai's ending scene shows Liu Shan struggling to train with her. His fate in other scenarios is not clearly mentioned as Zhuge Liang usually serves as the commander of Shu in the games. He was removed from the sixth game but is still mentioned in the Encyclopedia entry A Dou and the Three Kingdoms section. For his playable appearance in Dynasty Warriors 7, he is rescued by Zhao Yun at Chang Ban in Shu's Story Mode and later appears again as Liu Bei's heir after his father's death. His ascension is plagued with rumours of his inexperience and causes uncertainty among those in his ranks. In Jin's Story Mode, he leads Shu's Army at the final Battle of Cheng Du. After Xing Cai is killed, he personally faces Sima Zhao and loses to him. After his own defeat, he returns to Cheng Du and gives Jiang Wei control of the army for the battle. Once he loses his strategist, he yields and surrenders his lands to Sima Zhao. The defeated ruler is given the rank of a duke under Sima Zhao's reign. His first Legend Mode has him face the Wei forces alongside Zhao Yun at Chang Ban and defeat Sima Yi. He defends Cheng Du against Wei in his second Legend Mode. Liu Shan fights personally to protect his homeland and eventually defeats Sima Zhao and Sima Shi. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series, Liu Chan can either follow his father's footsteps or appear as a random secondary officer. He has one of the lowest stats in the series, coming in at a mere total of 77 points in the newest title. Character Information Development To provide a typical heroic image found in Warriors titles, Liu Shan was designed to avoid the idiot image found throughout fiction. He was added to bridge the gap between Shu and Jin, since Liu Bei doesn't live long enough to see the fall of his kingdom. He was designed to be a normal person with a smiling visage who additionally dresses in a fashion fitting for an emperor. Since developers strove to perceive him to not be as strong as his father, he wields the easier to use rapier for his weapon of choice. His weapon choice is meant to mirror his father's heavier dual swords. Personality A young man with a mountain of expectations hefted onto his shoulders, Liu Shan is eager to prove himself and rushes to meet whatever problem comes his way. However, since he hardly spares a thought to his consequences and his reactions to them are late, there have been rumors of his idiocy spreading as a result. He is always calm and keeps a soft smile on his face at all times regardless of his situation. Quite aware of his lack of combat skills, he partakes in battle to help encourage those fighting for his father's cause. This enthusiasm often leads him into trouble and usually requires his vassals' assistance to escape any reckless predicaments. He tries his best to take responsibility to lead his people in spite of feeling inadequate and unprepared to be a leader. Once his kingdom falls, he is relieved to be relinquished of duties as a ruler. He shares a strong bond with Xing Cai, thankful of her constant protection and steadfast support. His Dynasty Warriors 5 incarnation greatly admires her, though his feelings of affection are not returned due to her having taken her job as his protector seriously. Dynasty Warriors 7 has him often comparing their skills in combat, often saying he could never reach her level of skill no matter how hard he could try. He also gives her flowery complimentary and calls her his "Shining Star of Hope". Voice Actors *Tony Oliver - Dynasty Warriors 5 (English) *Steve Staley - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English) *Moriya Endo - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Japanese) *Taiki Matsuno - Dynasty Warriors 7 (Japanese) *Shinichirō Ōta - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"I must defend my father's kingdom. Noble spirits, lend me your strength!" Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Liu Shan is affiliated with the rapier in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Does an energy slash which circles around him. :Musou 1: : Sends forth lightning and an energy wave. :Musou 2: R1 + : Charges forward with a kick infused with lightning. Historical Information Liu Shan was saved by Zhao Yun during the Battle of Changban. After his father died in the year 223 he became the next emperor of Shu. In the same year he married a daughter of Zhang Fei. In the years 227-234 Zhuge Liang launched five of his Northern Expeditions. After the said expeditions, Liu Shan and the people of Shu, buried Zhuge Liang at Dingjunshan after the regent died of illness at Wuzhangyuan. At the funeral Liu Shan wept uncontrollably even after the funeral was over. After Jiang Wan took Zhuge Liang's position as regent, Empress Zhang suddenly grew ill and passed away in the year 237. Liu Shan then married her sister and Empress Zhang's sister then became the next empress of Shu in the following year. After Jiang Wan passed away, Fei Yi took the position as regent but was assasinated by a surrendered Wei officer named Guo Xun. Jiang Wei then took position as regent and launched his own campaigns against which consisted of nine expeditions. Jiang Wei strained Shu's supplies and weakened Shu. In the year 263 Deng Ai, Zhong Hui, and Zhuge Xu led a campaign to rid of Shu. Many people suggested to Liu Shan to go to Nanzhong, while some suggested to head to Wu before being defeated by Wei. The capital was soon besieged by Deng Ai leading Liu Shan to surrender, a coffin prepared and hands tied behind his back. Believing in some chance for the fallen kingdom, Jiang Wei, with the help of the rebelling general, Zhong Hui, tried to revive Shu but he and Zhong Hui were killed by Deng Ai and Liu Shan's son, Liu Xuan, was killed in the confusion. Liu Shan was relocated to Luoyang and was given the title Duke of Anle. After Wei fell and the Jin Dynasty was formed, Liu Shan's dukedom lasted until he died in the year 271. Romance of the Three Kingdoms The novel generally portrays Liu Shan as an incapable ruler who was easily swayed by words, especially those from his favorite eunuch, Huang Hao. Gallery File:Liuchan-dw5.jpg|Liu Shan in Dynasty Warriors 5 (as a generic Ruler) liuchan-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render LiuShan-dw7-dlc-School of Shu.PNG|Original downloadable costume in Dynasty Warriors 7 Liu_Chan_Musou_6.png|A Dou in Dynasty Warriors 7 opening Liuchan-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Shu characters